Dreams
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Blake keeps having nightmares, which worries Yang. She sets out to find something to help Blake with her nightmares.(T because of very slight nsfw)


Yang opens her lilac eyes. Next to her, curled up in a small ball, is her partner, Blake. The black-haired faunus is dead to the world; the only signs of life is her slow breathing, and the rapid motion of her eyes as she dreams. Yang smiles, and places a kiss on Blake's forehead before she carefully slips out of the bed. She had come into Blake's bed in the late hours of the night when she heard Blake having a nightmare. Whenever the faunus is having a nightmare, she tends to move about in her bed, and mumble things. Yang will sometimes wake up to this and, being careful not to get hit by her squirming partner, hold her partner in her arms till she stops fighting her demons. Most of the time, Yang will fall asleep with Blake in her arms.

The blonde looks down at her still sleeping partner. She is sleeping peacefully. Yang sighs inwardly. Blake has been having a lot of nightmares lately, and it is worrying Yang. At least once, Blake has had a night terror, scaring Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Blake had all of a sudden screamed and blotted up in her bed. After she had screamed pretty much bloody-murder, Yang had tired to calm her. Nothing work. Blake, who eyes were open and confused, kept screaming and trashing around. After a few minutes, she finally calm down, and went back to bed as if nothing happen.

She desperately wants to help her partner. Blake says that she is fine, that she has grown use to the nightmares. Yang still can't help but worry for her. Even though Blake doesn't tell anyone, Yang has a feeling that the nightmares is of the faunus' childhood; nightmares what she went through. Anything that can help Blake stop having nightmares, can give some peace in Yang's mind.

Yang has an idea. A simple one, but something she might has well try. She quickly gets dress. It is still early morning out; the sun is just starting to peak its head out of the earth. She quietly leaves the room, making sure that she wakes no one. Once Yang is off of school grounds, she hops onto her bike, and drives off into town.

She looks around for a shop that is open. After driving around, she finds one. She parks her bike, and enters the store. She shivers slightly when the cold air of the store hits her. Yang beings to walk around the aisles, searching for what she needs. She looks around for a few minutes, till she finally finds what she is looking for.

Hanging on a wall, resting on some hooks, are dreamcatchers. She remembers how when she and Ruby were younger, the silver-eyed younger sister would sometimes have nightmares. Yang had bought her a dreamcatcher, telling her that it would make the nightmares go away. For the most part, it did. Ruby would still sometimes have nightmares, but not has much as she would when she didn't have the dream catcher.

Yang's lilac eyes look at the catchers, as her hand brushes across them. She looks for the right one; one that she feels would help Blake. Her hand stops at a black and yellow one. _Perfect_ Yang thinks to herself.

The blonde takes the dreamcatcher, and walks up to the front. She pays for it, puts it in a small bag, and heads out back to her bike. Yang drives back to Beacon. She reaches the door to her dorm room. Carefully opening the door, Yang walks inside. Everyone is still asleep. No surprise seeing that it is Saturday. Yang would have slept in as well, but this was more important to her.

Now she has to wait for Blake to wake up. She sits down on the chair in the room, and waits. She waits for Blake to wake up. Before the faunus does, however, sleep overtakes Yang.

Yang is awoken by a push to the shoulder. She jerks awake, mumbling something. Standing in front of her is Blake. She looks like she has just woken up. Sleep is still in her amber eyes. The faunus yawns before she speaks.

"What are you doing sleeping on the chair? And why are you dressed already? It's not even nine."

"I woke up awhile ago, and went out to get something for you. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up." Yang stretches out, letting her bones pop and crack as she does. She reaches for the bag that is next to the chair.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Why would you anyway?" Blake asks.

"I wanted to. You have been having so many nightmares lately, that I wanted to get you something to help." She pulls out the dreamcatcher, lifting it up to Blake's face. "I don't know if you believe in these things, but I once got Ruby one when we were kids, and it helped with her nightmares." Blake takes the catcher from Yang. "Maybe it will help you."

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know, but I hate seeing you suffer from your nightmares. I just wanted to give you something that might help you with it."

"Thank you Yang." Blake leans over to give Yang a kiss. "That was nice of you."

"I still hope it helps."

"I guess we will find out if it does tonight."

Yang stands up. She stretches out once more, before wrapping her arms around Blake, pulling her into a hug. "What do you want to do? I don't know about you, but I am not going back to bed."

"I really want to take a shower. Then maybe we can go get some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Just no falling asleep on the chair again."

"I won't."

* * *

The next night, Yang wakes up in the dead of night. She looks over her bed, down at Blake. The faunus is sound asleep for once. The black and yellow dreamcatcher that Yang had got, hangs above Blake's bed.

Yang smiles. She doesn't know if it is the dreamcatcher, or Blake is just not having bad dream, but whatever the case, Blake is not suffering from any nightmares. The blonde decides to jump off of her bed, and cuddle Blake in hers, just an extra precaution to make sure Blake does not have a nightmare. Yang watches Blake sleep peacefully, and listens to the faunus' steady heartbeat. She falls asleep, her arms wrapped around Blake.

She is awoken by Blake. When Yang opens her eyes, she sees Blake caressing her cheek. When Blake sees that Yang is awake, she stops, and gives Yang a kiss.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Blake smiles.

"Good Morning. How did you sleeping?" Yang asks.

"Well. I didn't have a nightmare."

"I'm guessing the dreamcatcher helped?"

"I guess so. And you sleeping with me also. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Anything for you." Yang kisses Blake. "I love you Blake, and I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"I love you too Yang, and I will do the same."

Yang smiles. "So, do ya mind telling me what you dreamed about? Was is anything good?"

"You can say that."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Maybe."

Yang rolls her eyes as Blake chuckles. The Faunus goes back to caressing Yang's cheek. "I dreamed about you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. We were kind of like this, just relaxing and cuddling. Looks like my dream has come true."

"I'm glad that I was able to help in making your dream come true."

Blake smiles. She nuzzles her head into the crook of Yang's neck. She takes in a deep breath, inhaling the soft scent of her partner. "I could stay like this forever."

"So can I."

Blake wraps her arms around Yang's neck, while Yang wraps her arms around Blake's waist. The two start to kiss each other.

"I love you Yang." Blake says when they stop.

"I love you too Blake." Yang replies.

"You know," Blake pulls Yang in closer to her "Ruby and Weiss are not here. I woke up to find only is in the room."

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Yang asks with a sly smile.

"If I know you well enough, then yes."

Yang smiles and locks her lips around Blake' blonde slowly snakes her hand up under Blake's yukata.

* * *

**I actually wrote a slight nsfw fic...**


End file.
